


Win a Date with Clarke Griffin

by warriorprincessclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, bellarke AU, date auction au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorprincessclarke/pseuds/warriorprincessclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake is a young CEO bitterly attending a win a date for charity auction that he does not approve of. Before the main event, he meets a beautiful girl who needs saving from a creepy guy. They part once the event starts, but you'll never guess who is one of the girls in the auction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win a Date with Clarke Griffin

Bellamy Blake was only here for the press. As CEO of Blake Manufacturing, showing up at a charity event would look good to the public. Had it been any other event he would be happy to attend, but this particular event did not sit well with him. The evening consisted of a banquet for the biggest names in the business world followed by an auction for charity. Normally Bellamy would be happy to give to charity, but he did not approve of the means by which he would have to give his money. This was a 'win a date' auction. All of the big name CEOs would be paying for an evening with whichever girl they chose to spend money on.

The banquet portion of the evening had ended and all of the attendees were milling about the hall and making small talk until the main event. Bellamy was keenly aware of the fact that he was one of the few men under 40 at this event. He felt sorry for the poor girls who were bound to be stuck with one of the hundreds of old white guys. 

Bellamy stood by himself in the middle of the room, sipping his champagne. He looked around the room, just watching the men and women around him interact. He wasn't one for socializing with this crowd, they often never treated him with much respect due to the age gap. They called him "lucky" and "just a kid" despite his hard work to be in the position he was.

Bellamy noticed a couple in the corner of the room, he only noticed them because they seemed off to him. The girl was backed up against the wall. Her shoulders were hunched and her face looked panicked. The man, who seemed to be about Bellamy's age, had a hand against the wall, trapping the girl. Bellamy walked over to the pair for a better look.

The man put his free hand on the girl's shoulder and said, "Oh come on sweetheart, you know you would love to spend the night with me." 

"No thank you, please leave me alone." The girl's voice sounded small, she was trying to be as polite as she could so she wouldn't anger him. Bellamy could tell that she had told the man to leave more than once. Of course there are assholes like this at this event, Bellamy thought to himself. He sighed deeply then approached the two.

"Hey man, she said to leave her alone." Bellamy grabbed the man by his shoulder and twisted him around so they were face to face. His looks matched his personality, sleazy.

"Hey _man, _" the man said, mocking Bellamy, "this isn't any of your business."__

"No but it's her business," Bellamy nodded his head towards the girl, "and she told you she doesn't want to talk to you. Now I suggest you get out of here so we don't have to have a real problem."

"Son of a bitch," the man muttered under his breath. He glared at Bellamy and huffed away.

"You okay?" Bellamy asked the girl.

"Yeah, he just kept saying sexual things to me to make me uncomfortable."

"I don't think that warrants a 'just' but I'm glad you're okay." They smiled at each other, though the girl broke eye contact and looked down at her feet.

"Well you interrupted him before he could do anything besides talk, so I guess I should probably thank you for that, huh?" The girl laughed, though he could tell she was still a little shaken up.

"No problem, he was being a creep," he said, then he added melodramatically, "And plus, what kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't swoop in to save the damsel in distress?" They both laughed at that. There was a brief pause where neither knew what to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" The girl asked.

"Bellamy."

"I'm Clarke," just then there was a voice over the speakers telling them that the auction was about to begin, "well thank you Bellamy, but we should probably get to our places now." She looked towards the swarm of people migrating towards the stage area.

"Yeah we should. It was nice meeting you though Clarke, despite the less than desirable circumstances."

"You too, Bellamy." Clarke said. She joined the sea of people. He watched her scamper away as fast as her high heels would let her. Her long red dress and bright blonde hair caused her to stick out from the black and white of suits. Once she disappeared, he merged with the sea of people towards his seat at the front of the room.

***

"If you are lucky enough, you will be able to take one of our lovely young women out for a night she will never forget!" The announcer said, his sentence filled with implications. The audience loved it. Again, Bellamy was only here for the press, he was strongly against the buying and selling of women. His publicist told him he only had to show up, and she would do the rest. She would tell the press that none of the women appealed to him and that he made a direct donation to the charity. 

"And now here come the ladies!" The announcer gestured towards the grand staircase beside him. A line of girls started appearing at the top of the steps. Each of them had an over enthusiastic grin on their face, he knew they didn't want to be here. Who would want to go on a date with a creepy old white guy?

Girls in dresses of every color descended down the stairs. Bellamy had to admit they were all gorgeous. He looked back to the top of the steps where the last girl was walking out. He saw a familiar red dress emerge from the top step. Clarke glided down the stairs with ease, smiling and waving to the crowd of men ready to pay money for her. Bellamy cracked smiled at the her gracefulness on stage. He really hoped that she didn't get bought by some old pervert, she seemed like a nice girl from the short time he had had to talk to her.

All of the girls were lined up when Clarke spotted Bellamy in the crowd. He was sitting at the front row of tables, reserved for bidders. They made eye contact. She raised her eyebrows at him, surprised that he was there to bid on the girls. Bellamy nodded then rolled his eyes to indicate his discomfort with the event. She nodded, almost imperceptibly, back at him in understanding.

The bidding started. It went in order down the line, so Clarke was the last up. There were about twenty other girls, so by the time they got to Clarke, people's favorites had already been picked and everyone was tired. 

"Our last lady is Clarke Griffin, this lovely blonde is 22 and is quite the art lover!" Bellamy smiled to himself, she looked like she would be an artist. 

"As you all know we will start the bidding at five hundred dollars, who will take five hundred dollars?" The announcer's voice picked up speed and transformed into an auctioneer voice.

One man stood up, "I'll take five hundred." The voice sounded familiar to Bellamy but he couldn't quite place it. He looked across the room to where the man was standing, it was the guy who was harassing Clarke from before. Bellamy sat up from his slouched position and looked at Clarke. Her face was panicked and she quickly shifted her gaze to Bellamy.

"Five hundred going once!"

Bellamy saw the smug expression on the man's face. Who knew what he would do to her if he won. Bellamy knew what he had to do now.

"Five hundred going-"

"One thousand!" Bellamy shouted as he stood up and straightened his tie.

Clarke whipped her head towards Bellamy. She looked shocked but also relieved that it was him instead of the mystery creep.

"Two thousand!" The familiar voice struck again. Bellamy was not going to let this guy win.

"Three thousand!" The man stared Bellamy down. The tension between the two was palpable, the whole room could feel it.

"Four thousand!"

Bellamy hesitated for a moment, he knew he could get the guy to shut up. He thought to himself, At least now the money will be going towards two good causes.

"Ten thousand dollars." Bellamy's words were slow and spaced out, his deep voice echoed through the room. He looked at the creep and raised his eyebrows in victory. The creep gave him the death glare, they didn't break eye contact the whole time the announcer was counting down.

"Ten thousand dollars to Mr. Blake, congratulations!"

Bellamy sauntered up to the stage with his hands buried in his pockets. He stood by Clarke while the announcer gave his ending speech. 

"Thank you again," Clarke whispered, "but you really didn't have to do that."

"Oh it's no big deal, I was going to make an upfront donation anyways. Plus we've already been over the whole damsel in distress thing." He winked at her. She rolled her eyes playfully.

***

The event ended and everyone filled the room again to say their goodbyes. Bellamy and Clarke stuck close to the stage.

"So you're a big CEO, huh?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, I manage Blake Manufacturing. My publicist made me come here tonight, it is supposed to give me 'good press.'" He made full use of sarcasm and air quotes.

"Ahh, sounds like a glamorous life."

"Totally. So how did you end up in this situation?

Clarke looked down at the ground, "I need to pay my way through art school and this pays a lot of money."

"That's really cool that you're putting yourself through school, although it's not so cool that you had to do thi-"

Bellamy was interrupted by Clarke grabbing him with both hands and pulling his mouth towards hers in a kiss. He was taken completely by surprise, but the kiss felt so good he closed his eyes and let it happen. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer. Her arms were draped over his shoulders. Clarke was the first one to break away. Their faces backed away but the rest of their bodies stayed in the same position. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. This time Bellamy got nervous and broke eye contact. Clarke's arms slid back down to her sides and they broke apart. 

"Sorry, um, I saw that creepy guy coming towards us and I just really didn't want to talk to him and-"

"Hey it's fine, I mean look at you, the damsel saving herself this time." Bellamy smiled in reassurance at her. He looked over his shoulder to see the guy walking away.

They both knew that that kiss was incredible, and they could both tell that the other thought the same, but neither of them were willing to say that. They avoided eye contact while Bellamy tried desperately to think of something to say.

"Oh yeah, you don't have to go on the date with me if you don't want to..." Clarke said hesitantly.

Bellamy had a surge of confidence, "Are you kidding me? That kiss was worth ten thousand dollars by itself, _we are going on that date. _" Clarke beamed at him, and he felt the same way.__


End file.
